La colonia K7 una obsesion religiosa
by Tomoe-Yukishiro
Summary: Basado en la temporada de Shimabara (Shimabara arc) de Samurai X pero con las cituaciones y hechos de Gundam Wing sin cambios (bueno sin hilde xPPP) pero de ahi en fuera todo es =
1. I capitulo Vidoru Shinjen La hija de No...

La Colonia K7 "una obsesión religiosa"

__

Hola de nuevo! bien aquí les traigo nuevo material ya que mi otro fic no tiene continuacion (no se puede) pero traigo uno nuevo el cual no es comico pero bueno esta bien creo..pero bueno el caso es que este fic esta basado un poco ^^' en la temporada de Shimabara de Runouri Kenshin (un poco? ¬¬) bien es la reconstrucción pero con diferencias no es totalmente igual lo personalice solo esta basado (jaja ya estoy como mojo jojo xD es broma) 

Este Fic consta de varios Capítulos los cuales espero que sigan espero que les guste aquí esta!! 

I capitulo - Vidoru Shinjen "La hija de Noom"

Es el año 198 después de la colonia La libertad y paz en la tierra y en la colonia ya es una cosa normal y "todos" son felices según creen. pero...en una colonia llamada la colonia "K7" hay algunas personas que no están conformes con las ideas y las personas que se encuentran en la Tierra y en las demás colonias, porque? bueno las personas de la colonia K7 son personas que hace mucho fueron oprimidas y severamente castigadas cuando el régimen militarista de Oz estaba activo porque los castigaban? bueno sus religión era por lo cual lo hacían, Los de Oz pensaban que era un terrible secta que en realidad no lo eran solo que afirmaban mucho las políticas de paz y de los principios pero Oz lo veía como un peligro así que decidieron decir que cualquiera que llevara acabo esta religión seria eliminado de este universo. Pero la gente aun sin perder su fe en este Dios siguió creyendo en secreto tal vez muchos fueron descubiertos y masacrados. Pero ahora después de muchos años de opresión la venganza se llevara acabo....

En la tierra en una casa de una antigua reina...

Relena: ahh mira Heero recibí una carta de mi hermano!!!

Heero: de Zechs?

Relena: es Miliardo, nunca mas será Zechs

Heero: esta bien, entonces Miliardo te escribió? Que dice?

Relena: Dice que...

Miliardo: (carta) Querida hermana:

Te escribo para informarme como estas y si nada extraño a ocurrido a tu alrededor. te lo pregunto ya que en realidad estoy bastante preocupado ya que algunas cosas muy extrañas han pasado en donde estoy, Este día iba con noin caminando por la plaza de la colonia J6y pasando por un río encontramos mucha gente viendo algo lo que resulto ser un cadáver de alguien de Oz el cual tenia muchas marcas extrañas por todo su cuerpo la mas extraña la tenia en su espalda no se cual sea su significado. Lo que me preocupa es que oí un rumor el cual dicen que podría haber mas asesinatos de gentes importantes que tuvieran que ver con el gobierno, me preocupa que te hagan algo. si ves algo sospechoso no vallas a investigar no importa lo que sea. Tratare de ir contigo lo mas pronto posible.

Miliardo

Heero: valla que extraño hace mucho que no hay acontecimientos de ese tipo

Relena: espero que no sea de gran importancia no puedo permitir que la paz que ya tenemos sea destruida!

Heero: no te preocupes Relena nada pasara te lo aseguro no permitiré que eso pase

Relena: pero como 

Heero: no te preocupes yo se que hacer

Relena: pero Heero...

Entonces en un colonia no muy lejana....

señor: Por favor joven Maxwell se lo pido por favor ayúdeme!!

Duo: hmm ya le dije no puedo hacer nada por usted

señor: pero por favor usted fue conocido como el dios de la muerte, aparte mire la nota dice que seré el próximo en amanecer mi próximo día en el infierno!!

Duo: lo siento pero ya no soy conocido así mas ya no soy un piloto de Gundam y ya no lo puedo ayudar así que será mejor que no insista mas

señor: pero pero

Duo: lo mejor será que regrese a casa

señor: ...(deja caer la nota y se va)

Duo: valla (levanta la nota) quien habrá dicho esto..espero..que no sea un acontecimiento de gran importancia

Noin: Duo! (llegando) 

Duo: Noin ahh hola

Noin: oye acaso ese era el ministro de gobierno?

Duo: si creo que si

Noin: que hacia por aquí?

Duo: al parecer recibió esto (le da la nota) y quiso de mi ayuda

Noin: (leyendo la nota) ahh ese símbolo...

Duo: que símbolo?

Noin: este es igual al que tenia ese político

Duo: ahh lo que me contaron hace un poco?

Noin: si así es

Duo: valla espero que no se vuelva de gran importancia

Noin: lo mismo digo "pero debo de saber que pasa"

Duo: hmm ahh no espera debo preparar las cosas para la cena oO

Noin: ahh Duo no te molestes ya bastante haces con darnos alojamiento aquí ^^'

Duo: ahh no es molestia

Wufei: Oigan? (llegando)

Duo: que pasa Wufei?

Wufei: ese era el ministro de gobierno?

Duo: si era

Noin: si al parecer aun va a haber mas disturbios (le enseña la nota)

Wufei: valla no imagine que ese símbolo apareciera en esta época es mas no imagine que alguien lo volviese a usar

Duo: sabes que significa?

Wufei: si

Noin: podrías decirnos que es?

Wufei: bueno es un antiguo símbolo de una religión que no se permitió durante el régimen militarista de Oz , este símbolo trata de una profecía, Primero será el Río después la Luna el hijo de Noom llegara cuando el día muera y solo quede una gran oscuridad

Duo: mande¿? ._.'

Wufei: no lo entenderías 

Duo: que insinúas ¬¬

Noin: valla eso si que es una profecía extraña, investigare sobre esto ya que siento que puede crearse un gran caos de esto

Al obscurecer....

Miliardo: (llegando) buenas noches

Duo: hola

Wufei: ----

Miliardo: donde se encuentra Noin necesito hablar con ella encontré algo sobre lo que paso el otro día

Duo: pues precisamente ahora fue a investigar algo

Miliardo: que?! oh no puede ser , a donde fue?!

Wufei: a la mansión del Ministro de Gobierno

Miliardo: ahh no puede ser! (se va) "Noin no cometas ninguna locura"

Mientras tanto en la mansión del ministro de gobierno....

Noin: (escondida esperando a que algo ocurriera) "ahh vamos no hagas esperar tanto"

señor: "espero que no pase nada" (con muchos guaruras a su alrededor)

* Se oye un ruido muy extraño afuera de la mansión *

Ministro: que fue eso!!

* Los guaruras y soldados se pusieron en alerta *

* el sonido de los disparos se empezó a oír al igual que el de las ametralladoras pero solo se oyeron unos gritos y estos cesaron

Noin: "valla que pudo haber pasado"

Una sombra de una mujer con ropas se vio entrar a la sala principal donde se encontraba el ministro de gobierno

Ministro: Protéjanme!!

La chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo que los soldados y guaruras cayeran inconscientes al piso

Ministro: no espera , te pagare lo que quieras te daré todo lo que quieras pero perdóname la vida!!

chica: a un perro lo compras con comida a un humano con dinero pero (matándolo al instante) el hijo de dios es un hijo nunca lo podrás comprar (se va)

Noin corre para alcanzar a la chica y detenerla, la chica se encontraba en el tejado de una de las torres de la mansión

Noin: ahh no puede ser...

De repente una luz muy luminosa empezó a salir proveniente de la espada de esta chica y en un segundo esta luz golpeo a Noin dejándola inconsciente

Miliardo: (llegando rápidamente y logrando sostener a Noin) oh esto no puede ser....

La chica desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar rastros

Un día mas tarde en la casa de Relena 

Relena: ahh espero que mi hermano este bien

Tocan la puerta

Relena: ahh quien será (va a abrir y quien se encontraba ahí era Wufei el cual estaba mas serio de lo normal)

Relena: Wufei?

Wufei: esta Heero?

Relena: si espera tantito ya lo llamo

Wufei: bien

Heero: (llegando) eh? Wufei que haces aquí?

Wufei: necesitamos ir a la colonia J6

Heero: por?

Wufei: paso un incidente te lo explicare en el camino ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder

Heero: bien, Relena lo mejor será que te quedes

Relena: pero Heero

Heero: hazme caso es lo mejor para ti

Relena: pero..

Wufei: veámonos Heero

Heero: hazme caso y no vallas a hacer nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir

Relena: bien...

Heero y Wufei se fueron a La colonia J6 en donde los demás estaban

Pero el dejar a Relena seria el error mas grande que Heero pudo haber cometido...

Mas tarde Relena se encontraba pensando en que estaría pasando si en verdad la humanidad estaría en peligro cuando alguien volvió a tocar la puerta, Relena corre entusiasmada imaginando que era Heero y que tenia la noticia de que nada havia pasado

Relena abrió la puerta pero Heero no era quien se encontraba may la cual aria que el destino cambiara....

Unos momentos antes en la colonia J6 cuando Heero y Wufei llegaron...

Wufei: espero que esto no sea otro movimiento

Heero: digo lo mismo

Duo: ahora seria peor ya que no tenemos los Gundam para ayudarnos

Miliardo: de nada servirían los gundams para esto

Heero: a que te refieres?

Miliardo: ahh que esta persona no esta matando con gundams y no creo que piense hacer este movimiento con móvil suite, este sujeto uso una espada para eliminar a los políticos que mato , pero no mato a ningún otro que no fueran ellos dos como a Noin no le dejo ninguna herida externa pero golpeo su corazón con la luz que su espada reflejaba

Wufei: Shin No Ippo

Duo: eh? 

Wufei: es una técnica de espada que se uso hace muchos años para dejar inconscientes a las personas sin causarles herida corporal alguna

Heero: ya entiendo...

Duo: entonces lo mejor será investigar esto, si usa una espada no será tan difícil vencerlo tenemos armamentos mas sofisticados y mas efectivos así que lo mejor será ir a investigar

Wufei: yo no me confiaría tanto

Heero: pero no podemos arriesgar mas vidas así que si lo mejor será ir a investigar

Duo: bien entonces nos dividiremos y iremos a buscar información

Heero: bien (se va)

Duo: nunca cambia ¬¬ 

Wufei: (se va)

Duo: ¬¬ hmm nunca cambian pero bueno me iré también (se va)

Miliardo: espero que esto no empeore

Los tres chicos salieron a investigar lo que sucedía pero algo paso un eclipse el cual no se esperaba empezó a suceder al igual que un acontecimiento el cual cambiaria el curso la paz duradera 

Continuara....


	2. II capitulo El Medallon del Destino

Bien eh por fin publico el nuevo capitulo! eh ohhu perdón por haberme tardado tanto u.u pero es que jeje desconchinfle (descompuse) mi computadora @.@'' y eh los capítulos se fueron al infinito sin recuerdos, ni siquiera las cenizas quedaron .U pero bueno..  
Así y gracias a los tres que me escribieron y en este capitulo algunas de sus dudas se van a aclarar no se preocupen aunque de ante mano digo que Trowa y Quatre no van a ser Sayo y Sano ^^U *-* Sano  
Duo: ejem ¬¬U  
jaja solo bromeaba xD   
Bien Comencemos!  
  
  
  
  
II Capitulo - El Medallón Del Destino  
  
Los tres chicos salieron a investigar lo que sucedía pero algo paso un eclipse el cual no se esperaba empezó a suceder al igual que un acontecimiento el cual cambiaria el curso la paz duradera. La Obscuridad invadio por completo la Tierra y todas las colonias fue un gran misterio lo que havias sucedido ya que este Eclipse no se esperaba. De Un segundo a otro La obscuridad paro y la luz se volvio como si nada huiera pasado  
  
Duo: (mirando al cielo) que extraño oO eso nuca havia pasado y menos en una colonia...  
  
niño: fue vidoru mamá fue vidoru ella hizo el milagro!!  
  
niña: si mama ella hizo el milagro!!  
  
Mujer: no niños como creen ^^' jaja vamonos (se los empieza a llevar)  
  
Duo: "vidoru? y ella quien es, esto se me hace sopechoso los seguire" (empieza a seguirlos)  
  
Mientras tanto en donde Miliardo y Noin  
  
Miliardo: (prendiendo la television) que abra sido eso  
  
Reportera: pero eso no fue lo peor no solo no savemos que fue lo que paso si no en ese mismo momento fue asesinada la Reina Relena la que uan ves fue reina de la Tierra es horrible acaso tendra que ver con los asesinatos antes echos? acaso los ideales de paz se terminaran?? acaso volveremos a tener esas y horibles epocas violentas?  
  
Miliardo: "que? que no puede ser verdad lo que veo no puede ser sierto....no mi hermana tiene que estar bien no puede ser!"  
  
Milirado: (cambia de canal) no no no puede ser tiene que ser mentira!! (pero en todos los noticieros decian lo mismo)  
  
Miliardo: no no esto no puede estar sucediendo!!!!  
  
Noin: zechs..  
  
Miliardo: noin que haces aqui? deverias estar descansando  
  
Noin: solo vine porque me entere de la terrble noticia y queria apoyarte...  
  
Miliardo: si...tengo que ir a la tierra no puedo dejar esto asi  
  
Noin: lo se..ire contigo  
  
Miliardo: no esta ves no  
  
Noin: pero quiero ayudarte  
  
Miliardo: lo mejor sera que te quedes y descanses no soportaria perderte..no soportaria preder a alguien que apresio de nuevo  
  
Noin: Zechs.....  
  
Miliardo: lo mejor sra que te quedes yo ire a la tierra (se va)   
  
Noin: pero Zechs...  
  
Mientras tanto en donde Duo  
  
Duo: (escondiendose) "ahh a donde iran pasando por esa cascada"  
  
La mujer y los niños que dijeron algo sobre una Vidoru fueron a un lugar muy extraño era como una cueva que estava en una casacada donde tambien havia un río. Etsos entraron a la cueva y duo decidio seguirlos  
  
Dentro de la cueva se oian al parecer resos de algunas personas y havia mucha calma era paresido a una iglesia catolica  
  
Chica: Hermanos y hermanas religiosas que Noom los vendiga. Benditos sean los puros de coraon ya que de ellos e el reino de Noom  
  
Gente: Benditos sean  
  
Chica: benditos sean los pobres de corazón  
  
Gente: benditos sean  
  
Chica: Benditos sean los justos de corazón  
  
Gente: benditos sean  
  
Chica: a Todos los presentes que Noom este con todos vosotros  
  
Gente: que asi sea siempre  
  
Chica: ahora los vendigo y les prometo que conustriure el pueblo de Noom, no teman y siganme, y sigan creyendo que el pueblo de Noom es el pueblo escojido para reinar por la eternidad (en un todo dulce y amable)  
  
señora: oh es tan noble  
  
señora2:santa Misalia es la santa resurreacion   
  
señor: la santa resurreacion es ella!  
  
señor2: si ella es!  
  
Duo: (escondido) "quien es ella la voy a descubrir"  
  
La chica llamada por los demas Santa Misalia salio de la cueva acompañada por un chico el cual parecia que la cuidava mucho, estos hivan caminado para ir a algun otro lugar pero la policia estava bloqueando el paso sin hacer nada  
  
Ray: santa Misalia..  
  
Misalia: no prestes atencion solo sigue  
  
ray: esta bien   
  
Los dos chicos lllegaron a donde estos policias  
  
Misalia: compermiso porfavor  
  
Policias: jajaja  
  
Misalia: les pido permiso nesesitamos pasar  
  
Policia 1: no, tiene que esperar un momento jaja  
  
Misalia: uh bueno que es lo que desean ustedes?  
  
Policia1: como son esas maneras de hablarnos asi , bueno solo estamos buscando sopechosos y ustedes parecen cerlo y por eso nesesitamos que se detengan  
  
Misalia: hmm pues esto es una via publica y nisiquiera la policia tiene derecho a detenrnos el paso por este camino  
  
Policia: si en verdad son muy sospechosos (en ese momento ve un medallon que trae misalia el cual era tenia el simbolo que ah venido apareciendo en todas las cosas de los asesinatos) valla valla pero que tenemos aqui (toma el medallon)  
  
Ray: oiga!! (se va a hacercar)  
  
Misalia: ray no lo agas  
  
Policia: jaja valla valla pero si que tenemos suerte no entiendo como la gente como ustedes puede matener..su tonto coraje!! (arrevata el medallon)  
  
Ray: ahh dejela! (golpea al policia tirandolo pero en ese momento Duo aparece enmedio de estos dos agarrando el medallon)  
  
Duo: valla no es bueno portarse asi con las personas me desilucionan, pero bueno se que con palabras no entenderan asi que diganme que prefiren lo mas doloroso o lo menos?   
  
Policia: quien eres tu y que quieres? acaso trataas de desovedeser a la policia?  
  
Duo: al parecer escojieron el mas Doloroso (golpea rapidamente a todos los policias dejandolos inconsites)  
  
Duo: Valla que problema (se voltea a donde misalia) pero bueno ya esta no se..  
  
Misalia: (le da una cachetada) como puedes ser un hombre tan violento! (lo hace aun lado y va a donde los policias) nesesitan atencion inmediata estan muy mal heridos (rasga un pedaso de su vestido y lo pone para tratar de curra a uno de los policias)  
  
Policia: dejame (la empuja) esto no se quedara asi me encargare de que los lleven a la carsel (se va con los demas)  
  
Misalia: ah  
  
Duo: que acaso quieren mas?  
  
Misalia: detengase  
  
Duo: bueno pero quien es usted acavo de salvarle la vida  
  
Misalia: no gracias, si en verdad huvieramos querido usar la violencia mi amigo Ray lo huviera echo pero al hacerlo solo causaria mas problemas y se volveria mas complicado  
  
Duo: bien yo solo queria ayudar ¬¬, encontre esto que es suyo (enseñandole el medallon)   
  
Misalia: ahh mi medallon  
  
Duo: oh no me costo mucho trabajo conseguirlo pensava devolverselo pero es tan mal agradesida que mejor lo vendere en una tienda de antiguedades o algo asi, nunca conosi a una kmujer con una mano tan atrevida (se empieza a ir)  
  
Misalia. ah  
  
Ray: ahhg ¬¬ (salta y apárece frente a Duo)  
  
Ray: devuelvenos el medallon nos pertenece ¬¬ (se pone en posision de ataque)  
  
Duo: hmm se ve que en verdad quieren de vuelta el medallon (lo echa a una rama sercana) si en verdad quieren recuperalo peleen conmigo y ganenlo (se pone en posision de ataque)  
  
Ray: ¬¬ ahora veras! (lo ataca)  
  
Duo: fui un piloto de Gundam nunca me lograras venser!  
  
Ray: ya veremos!!! (lo ataca y Duo se despita un poco y se resvala y solo se logra sostener de la rama donde se encontrava el medallon)  
  
Ray: (salta a la rama y trata de recojer el medallon) bien  
  
Duo: hey el juego aun no termina   
  
Ray: eras tu el que querias plear no yo, aparte como puedes evitar mi golpe en la posision en que estas  
  
Duo: hey espera timepo fuera  
  
La rama no resistio el peso de ambos y termino por romperse   
  
Duo: ahhh @.@ (agarrando el medallon)  
  
Ray: ahh (lanso un tipo de cuerda la cual se amarro y no callo al rio)  
  
Duo fue arrastrado por la corriente del rio y este se pudo agarra de una roca ir fuera del rio  
  
Duo: ahh (se tira al suelo) ahh como me puede pasar esto (se toca la megilla) uhh creo que fiu demacido testarudo y violento (ve el medallon) no se si valga la pena  
  
Entonces Donse se encontrava Heero el aun no se entrava de lo que havia acontesido con Relena Estava investigando algunas cosas cuando...  
  
Heero: "no se pero tengo un mal presentimiento"  
  
Wufei: Heero! (llegando)  
  
Heero: wufei, ahh que haces aqui pense que todos nvestigariamos por nustra cuenta  
  
Wufei: no te has enterado sierto?  
  
Heero: enterado de que?  
  
Wufei: lo de Relena  
  
Heero: que le paso a Relena?  
  
Wufei: Bueno...solo te digo que tengo informacion sobre alguien que save mucho sobre la persona que asesino a Relena y puede serte de gran ayuda (le da un papel) ahora tengo que irme a investigar mas (se va)  
  
Heero: que?! que dijiste?! Wufei regresa ahora!!! como que asesinaron a Relena!! regresa ahora Wufei!!!  
  
Heero estava totalmente aturdido y confundido por esta noticia tan repentina e inesperada , decidio ir a donde se encontrava esta persona ya que talves este le aclararia lo sucedido, Heero llego a una casa que se veia que la gente de ahi no era muy rica, una chica como de 20 años salio a regar a ver quien estava afuera  
  
chica: quien?  
  
Heero: aqui se encuentra el señor Jouro Shinjen?  
  
Chica: si asi es   
  
Heero: nesesito hablar con el  
  
Chica: bien pase (lo llevo dentro de la casa)  
  
La chica fue por el tal señor Jouro Shinjen este era una persona ya mayor y se veia basnate enfermo  
  
Jouro: bien que deseas muchacho?  
  
Heero: me dijeron que con usted sabria que le paso a Relena  
  
Jouro: ohh no acaso la profesia se cumplio?  
  
Heero: que profesia?  
  
Jouro: bueno seguramente no lo saves, ni tampoco lo que le paso a la señorita Peacecraft  
  
Heero: que le paso! digamelo!!  
  
Jouro: bueno..ella por haver sido reina de las naciones..fue aseinada por una chica la cual esta haciendo que los ultimos hacesinatos allan pasado  
  
Heero: se refire a que relena esta..  
  
Jouro: si..lo siento chico..pero si no detienes a Vidoru podra haver mas asesinatos y mas personas que moriran a las cuales apresias..  
  
Heero: pero..  
  
Jouro: acaso lo permitirias?  
  
Heero: pero..no..no puedo creer..no puedo creer que relena no este..aqui..  
  
Jouro: lo se deve ser muy difisil pero no puedes permitir que siga asi o si?  
  
Heero: no creo que pueda...ya no tengo una razon para protrejer al mundo...  
  
Jouro: pero las demeas personas que apresias?  
  
Heero: en realidad..no lo se no se que hacer..  
  
Jouro: pues yo solo te digo que si mi sobrina sigue con esto se desatara una gran guerra por la cual muchhas colonias se veran afectadas y los ideales de relena seran opacados  
  
Heero: pero...  
  
Jouro: es la verdad, pero ya dependera de ti defender la paz o no  
  
Heero: donde donde puedo encontrarla?  
  
Jouro: a mi sobrina?  
  
Heero: si  
  
Jouro: seguramente Vidoru ya llego a esta colonia despues de haver echo su ultima aparicion  
  
Heero: entonces ella esta aqui?  
  
Jouro: es lo mas seguro  
  
Heero: entonces hare que pare no puedo permitir que siga asi  
  
Jouro: pero ten cuidado es exelente manejando la espada ella puede dejarte ciego por siepre ais que ten cuidado (le havienta un espada) toma esto te servira  
  
Heero: (la saca del cubre esspada) oiga pero no tiene filo ¬¬U  
  
Jouro: no te estoy diciendo que la mates solo que la pares bien ahora tengo cosas que hacer shu shu vete ¬¬   
  
Heero: pero..usted es una persona extraña ¬¬U  
  
Jouro: si lo soy bueno ya ya shu shu (lo saca)  
  
(me di cuenta no puedo ser seria...uta bueno ya que)  
  
Heero: que personas mas extrañas...  
  
Entonces a la legania se veian dos personas estas eran Vidoru y su hermana Misalia   
  
Vidoru: Nos veremos en en la colonia K9 Heero Yuy  
  
Heero: esperare con ansias..hey espera porque uso una espada si puedo usar una pistola..ahh bien lo pensare despues...  
  
Continuara..  
  
  
  
Bien ya jajaj acabe perdonen todas las faltas de ortografia pero mi corrector de ortografia no esta funcionando correctamente .U y soy demaciado mala para escribir correctamente..asi quecuando configure bien mi maquina ya se los pondre bien pero eso va a ser dentro de un buen pero por mientras les pongo esto espero que le entiendan ^^U ciao 


End file.
